Of Humans and Demons
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: For demons are only fallen angels after all.  Ciel/Sebastian Lemon


**Hi, its M! Wow I am on a ROLL with this Ciel/Sebastian stuff. How fun.**

**I think I like my first Kuro fic, Another Night, slightly better, but I really like the beginning of this one. And its different than the standard stuff, so I thought that was cool. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro. I can't even write in Japanese...**

* * *

><p>Sebastian relished the first class cabin on the train. Rarely was he allowed the same luxury as his master. This cabin, with its plump velvet cushions and closable blinds, was a luxury indeed.<p>

Yet, he could not fully enjoy the richness of the railroad car. They were returning from the site of the Baron's abandoned warehouse. Every so often, every five seconds or so, he darted a glance at his master.

Ciel Phantomhive gazed impassively out the window at the land racing by. His small, child-like hands fisted on the top of his cane, knuckles white with residual tension. Sebastian tilted his head, placid smile firmly in place, as he wondered whether the child was disturbed by his own outburst of madness on the hill.

Not looking away from the window, the earl snapped, "If you have something to _say_, then get it over with. Your staring is unnerving."

"I'm merely concerned for your health, young master." It was not a lie. A butler was _always_ concerned for his master's health.

Ciel rolled his visible eye. "Please. The only reason you would be concerned for my _health_ is if I was dying and depriving you of your meal." One wide, ancient sapphire eye stared the demon down. "Truly, you are never concerned for _me_. Just for my soul. Your food." Done speaking, he resumed his staring at the scenery, but his eye was glazed, unfocused.

Ignoring the implied barb, Sebastian widened his bland smile. "Do you imagine demons do not have feelings?"

Instinctively, Ciel's eye flickered to the locked door. "I do not imagine. I know. I _have_ lived with you for nearly three years now."

"Have you not seen me irritated? Worried? Those are classified as feelings, no doubt." Sebastian watched his master's subtle shift in posture as he spoke. Ciel's body seemed to almost uncoil, gearing up for a fight.

A delicate chin was jerked up a tad bit higher. "Perhaps you feel darker emotions, like hatred, lust-" Their eyes caught for a moment and Ciel flushed slightly before hurrying on. "But love? Affection? I don't think so." His head tilted to the left slightly. "Am I wrong?"

Sebastian swallowed his laughter, blinking innocently. "Such feelings would be considered an aberration among our kind." It was important to steer the conversation away from dangerous topics. It would not do for the earl to truly understand the world he'd naively immersed himself in.

But Ciel sensed weakness and dug his claws in. "An aberration? Then it is possible." His eye narrowed with new interest. "Tell me, Sebastian."

Spreading his pristine white gloves over the dark velvet of the seat cushion, the demon complied. "It is _possible._ Surely the young master has heard of the origin of demons?"

"Fallen angels," Ciel scoffed. "That can't be true." His uncertainty wavered in his eye.

"It hasn't been for many years, no. But that is how my kind first came to be. It is _possible_ for us to have such pure feelings, but not _likely_." Sebastian smiled sweetly. "I suppose in some ways we are like you, young master. We have chosen to forsake the light."

Ciel's eye snapped to glare at his butler. "I am _nothing _like such creatures. You're being impertinent, Sebastian."

Rising from his comfortable seat to loom over the small boy, the butler's smile widened. "But you are, young master." Fingers traced the line of a delicate jaw like it was spiderweb. "You have chosen hatred and revenge over love and compassion. Everything you do in this bright world is an act. The only time you are alive is when you have a smoking gun in your hand." Red lips ducked down to press against Ciel's jugular. "Just like a demon."

"I doubt that is the only time _you_ feel alive, Sebastian. You aren't much one for guns." But despite the biting words, slender arms wrapped around the demon's neck. "And such impudence, for you to even think about doing this here." Nails sunk into Sebastian's back. "A _true_ Phantomhive butler wouldn't dream of such a thing."

Sharp teeth bit playfully against the merging of neck and shoulder. "Ah, yes, young master. But I think we have already clarified," a languid tongue swiped across the slight mark, "that neither of us are who we pretend to be." Nimble fingers popped open the buttons of a long black coat. "Human or demon, some aspects are the same."

The earl rolled his fragile shoulders, helping ease the coat off of his body. "This is all very nice, but I still fail to see the connection between this conversation and your current actions." Ciel smirked as he leaned in towards his butler. "One would almost think you were desperate, Sebastian."

Sebastian moved even closer, so that his lips brushed the Ciel's with every word. "Perhaps I am, young master," he murmured. "For, indeed, the only person I can drop my act around... is you, after all."

"And I you." Lips pressed against lips and all was still for one moment, until a flurry of desperation took them over and the earl clung to his butler like he was the air required for breathing. Small, slender hands yanked on the black tie. "Hurry. I am rather opposed to the idea of getting caught."

The demon's hands slid under Ciel's shirt to caress his smooth, pale stomach. "Yes, my lord." With inhuman speed, he dispensed of the shirt, shucking off his own jacket in the process. Stick-thin legs wrapped around his hips and tugged at him, until he was seated opposite his master on the train bench. Ciel tore at the buttons on Sebastian's shirt, eager for it to be off as well. It'd been too long since he'd been just Ciel Phantomhive. Pretending to be who he wasn't wore on his nerves and he needed to be himself, without artifice, with the demon he loathed yet needed so badly. He let out a keening sound of impatience when Sebastian took too long taking off his pants.

He reached out with a searching hand for a larger one encased in white gloves. Pulling the demon's left hand closer, he pulled off the glove with his teeth, revealing the black contract seal etched into pale skin. Smiling in a way that made Ciel's stomach turn, Sebastian undid the eye patch and rested his hand over the matching mark on a purple-stained eye. For a moment, the two paused in their pose. The throbbing built in Ciel's right eye until he couldn't feel anything but the seal and its pulsing. With a grunt of need, he pulled Sebastian closer, pawing at the zipper of his pants.

"It seems to be that the young master is the one who is especially needy today," Sebastian taunted, his eyes growing steadily darker.

Mismatched eyes glared up at him with malice. "Lay down. It's an order."

Raising his eyebrows, the butler complied. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel's nude body clambered on top of his own partially clothed one. Slowly, agonizingly, the earl unbuttoned Sebastian pants and pulled them open so a hand could dip in and encase the hardness within. Ciel felt the muscles under his hands clench as he stroked Sebastian tantalizingly and he glanced over with a smirk.

"The young master is being generous today." Dark red eyes were slitted as they watched the boy's every movement.

"Not really." Ciel's unused hand dipped into Sebastian's pocket and pulled out a bottle of lotion that the butler kept on hand for these kind of circumstances. Unscrewing it, he lathered his fingers. "You normally torment me when you're in control. I much prefer this way." He reached back, carefully inserting a finger into himself and stretching. His cheeks flushed as he glanced at the maroon eyes that had widened with lust.

The hand with the contract seal reached up to stroke Ciel's side. "The young master has never looked so... appetizing."

"Shut up, Sebas-ah," a small jaw fell slack as Ciel brushed against a spot inside of him that promised great pleasure. Dropping his head, he tried to focus on stretching himself instead of how hot the air in the carriage seemed to be getting. With great reluctance, he slid his fingers out, positioning himself above Sebastian.

Scarlet eyes widened. "Young mast-aaah." His words were cut off suddenly as Ciel dropped heavily onto him, engulfing him in one fell swoop.

Sweat had begun to bead on Ciel's forehead as he braced himself to pull back up. Up and down, up and down. His little legs stained to deal with the unfamiliar exertion. He kept his eyes far from Sebastian's, who he knew had to be watching, ever intent.

Two bigger hands wrapped around his hips. "Careful there, young master." His words were far too even, especially for during sex. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.

"I thought we... already established... that you don't... give a... fuck," Ciel panted, hammering downwards and twisting, letting out a smile of vicious delight as Sebastian moaned.

"I care... nngh," Sebastian paused as the boy deliberately clenched down on him, smirking widely. "I care about... your soul, young master. And therefore... about your health. If you... don't get your revenge... I cannot collect. So, it must be... easy... to get that revenge."

Ciel didn't even try to respond. He was hitting that spot with each downward thrust. And his chest was covered in sweat. The only sounds in the train compartment were the rhythmic slap of skin on skin and Ciel's harsh gasps of breath. With a final slam downwards, he came, body curling in on itself as he trembled with pleasure. Sebastian's hands on his hips continued to move him up and down, until the butler too had come to completion.

The two remained stationary for a few seconds, catching their breath. Then Sebastian delicately lifted the earl off of him, pulling out a cloth to wipe them both clean. He dressed himself first, then his little master. The eyepatch was the last article of clothing to be put on.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, I had a little bit after this part. But I decided to save that for a whole other fanfic. Please keep in mind that I did not have B beta this piece, so any grammatical errors are just 'cause it was quick write.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
